Love Isn't About The Prizes
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Bakura is wandering through the palace one night to execute phase one of his take over the world plan. Steal the millennium ring. But what if Bakura finds more than he bargains for? ThiefKingBakuraXRyou Gemshipping No likey, no ready. No flames, bad reviews will just be ignored or spammed. On Hiatus ! :/ Sorreh
1. Chapter 1

Love Isn't About The Prizes

I

Night fell across the desert sands as Thief King Bakura snuck through the palace. Everyone in the palace was asleep, excluding the guards Bakura had killed. It was the perfect time to Bakura to execute Phase One of his plan.

Steal the Millennium Ring.

Bakura eventually found the magician, Mahad's, room, after several hallways to walk through.

But instead of seeing Mahad, like Bakura had been expecting, he saw something that made him smirk.

A small pale-skinned boy, who had the same hair as him, was asleep on the floor. With the ring around his neck.

His smirk grew. This would be easier than he had originally thought.

He picked up the boy, careful not to wake him.

As soon as he picked the boy up, he cuddled up to Bakura, sighing happily in his sleep.

Bakura smiled slightly. He's kinda cute.

Bakura then blinked and shook his head.

Let's just get out of here.

He carried the boy out of the palace and to his own home, or hideout, deep in the desert.

* * *

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he looked around in panic.

Where am I? He thought. More importantly...

He looked down. Where is Master Mahad's millennium ring?!

He gasped. Did I lose it? Master Mahad will be so disappointed!

He panicked and looked around for it.

"Looking for this little one?"

Ryou looked up and squeaked.

Standing there was a strongly built man with light lavender eyes, shoulder-length whitish-gray hair, and a scar going down the side of his face. He didn't wear a tunic, just a red flowing robe and some bottoms.

Ryou blushed slightly at the sight of him. Okay Ryou had never told anyone, but he found men attractive, but he knew that it was a taboo. Except for when the Pharaoh does it.

"Y-yes... Please give that back! It's not mine!" Ryou said, reaching for it slightly.

The man chuckled and pulled the item away from him. "You're not getting this millennium item back little one. It's mine now."

Ryou was about to protest, but looking over Bakura, he decided against it.

"Wh-who are you?" Ryou squeaked slightly, his shy side coming out as he hid behind his bangs.

A smirk came across the man's features. "Name's Bakura. Thief King Bakura."

Ryou blinked nervously, trying to make himself as small as possible. "I'm Ry-Ryou."

Bakura laughed, moving Ryou's bangs out of his face, the touch making Ryou's face heat up. "Don't worry Ryou, I won't hurt you... Much."

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" He asked nervously, his voice quiet and stuttering.

Bakura stroked Ryou's hot face slightly.

"You are so cute. You amuse me, so I'm going to keep you."

* * *

**Yay! Second yaoi story! XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**FYI This is Gemshipping, not Tendershipping, though it could be either! ;)  
**

**REVIEW please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Isn't About The Prizes

Chapter 2

Life with Bakura wasn't as bad as Ryou would thought it would be. The pale little boy simply sat around the hideout and waited for Bakura to come home everyday. Ryou didn't mind being with Bakura. It wasn't like he had any family to miss him.

Ryou laid back on Bakura's bed like he usually did when he was waiting.

Normally he wasn't allowed to go on Bakura's bed unless he was there, but what Bakura doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. Right?

Ryou heard footsteps and immediately jumped off of the bed, landing in his back.

Bakura walked in when he heard the loud noise that was made.

When he was Ryou on the ground, he tilted his head. "What happened little one? Are you alright?"

"I fell." Ryou said.

Bakura chuckled. "My clumsy little malak (1)."

Ryou blushed slightly and sat up.

"Hey B-Bakura? Where's your family?" The smaller whitette asked.

The thief froze for a moment before muttering, "Gone."

Ryou blinked, his curiosity coming over him. "Where?"

Bakura suddenly snapped on the smaller. "None of your business!"

Ryou sniffled, tearing up a bit.

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered before running out of the room.

Bakura blinked, realizing what he had done.

"Ryou, little one, wait! I'm sorry okay!" Bakura shouted after him.

But Ryou didn't hear him because he was so upset.

He kept running as far as his legs could take him until he tripped.

He stayed there, crying, tears staining the floor.

Eventually the thief had caught up with the little malak.

"Ryou, habibi (2), I'm so so very sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.." Bakura said.

Ryou sniffled slightly, looking up at the taller.

"I... I forgive you... Just don't do it again.." He said quietly.

Bakura smiled slightly. "I won't. Now smile for me."

Ryou blinked and covered his face for a moment.

"Come on habibi." Bakura urged.

"Like this?" Ryou asked, flashing Bakura the goofiest grin he could possibly make.

Bakura burst out laughing and soon Ryou's high, boyish giggles joined his.

Bakura's laughter stopped when he was suddenly hugged. A blush crept onto his face.

"I like you Bakura. You're nice!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura's smile grew. He ruffled the boy's hair. "I like you too Ry."

"Yay!"

Bakura chuckled. "Hey little one?"

Ryou looked up at him. He was the mirror of innocence, at least that was what Bakura thought. "Yes?"

"How would you like to come to the village with me tomorrow?" Bakura asked.

Ryou beamed. "Can I? Oh that'd be wonderful Kura!"

"Okay then we'll head out tomorrow. Get some rest, little one." Bakura said, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, his voice sounding small.

Bakura simply ruffled the boy's hair, smiling.

"I'm going out for a bit. Sleep..." Bakura said.

Then Bakura waited until Ryou fell asleep, then he left.

1. The arabic word for angel.

2. The hebrew (i think) word for my beloved


	3. Chapter 3

Love Isn't About The Prizes

III

Ryou woke up the next day, excited for his trip into the village. He had never been to an actual village before. When he had lived in the palace, he hadn't been allowed to go outside for anything.

He supposed the Pharaoh was worried about him revealing the palace's secrets to thieves and such..  
He was really curious as to what it would be like.

Are the people nice? Do they all look the same? Was there sand on the ground? Stone? Well he could guess that there'd be sand.

Ryou pretty much knew that everyone was not the same, obviously, looking at the thief.

Bakura was his best friend, pretty much..

The thief king had been the first one to ever actually care for Ryou..

Speaking of the thief, Ryou was waiting for him to get up.

His head was buzzing with excitement for the trip.

Ryou eventually got impatient with his friend and stalked up to him..

He giggled silently then waited for moment..

Bakura certainly wasn't awake, judging by his loud snores.

Ryou smirked slightly and jumped onto his friend.

"KURA WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE VILLAGE TODAY!" Ryou screamed.

Bakura growled. "No... Ten more..." He mumbled.

"Kuraaaaaaaaaa waaaakkeeee upppp!" Ryou shouted.

Bakura pulled the cover over his head.

"It's too early for this.." He mumbled. "Go back to sleep little one."

Ryou pouted. "Kura please get up! I can't possibly go back to sleep! I'm so excited, it hurts!" The boy exclaimed.

The thief instantly sat up. "You're hurt?! Where?!"

Ryou giggled at his friend's worry.

"I'm not hurt Kura, I just wanna go to the village with you! Silly Kura!" He said.

The said thief king smirked.

"Oh silly, am I?" He asked the smaller and to which he got an answer of a nod and a round of giggling.

Bakura swooped the smaller boy onto his back.

"We'll see who's silly when we get to the village!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Ryou screeched cutely.

He jumped off of Bakura's back and grabbed the tomb robber's hand, practically dragging him towards the stables, where Bakura's horse, Miklay, stood.

Miklay neighed happily as soon as she saw Bakura enter the stables.

Bakura chuckled. "Miss me Miklay?" He asked the horse, as if it could answer back.

He only got a neigh in response.

The pure black horse galloped towards Bakura, nuzzling her face into the tomb robber's hands as soon as she got there.

Ryou giggled. It seemed like Miklay was expecting something.

Bakura chuckled. "No Miklay, I don't have an apple for you today."

Miklay neighed in disapproval. Ryou was amazed at the horse. It was as if the horse could understand the thief.

"I know I promised, but tell you what, bring me and Ryou to the village, and I'll get you two apples instead of one, hows that girl?" Bakura asked his horse.

She neighed in approval and nudged Bakura. She wanted him to get on.

A chuckle escaped the taller whitette's mouth once more as he nudged Ryou.

"Come on little one. Time to go." Bakura said, lifting the smaller onto Miklay's back. Ryou stroked her for a moment. Her mane felt like silk to him.

_Bakura must really care for his horse..._Ryou thought.

Ryou squeaked in surprise as Bakura got on after him. It wasn't that he was surprised really, it was just that he wasn't paying attention, so therefore, he

wasn't expecting it.

"You okay little one?" Bakura asked, concerned for the smaller.

"I'm fine." Ryou said.

"Alright. Miklay, go!" Bakura said, snapping his fingers.

Then Miklay took off.

* * *

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened in excitement when he saw the village.

People crowded busy streets, trying to get the items they needed.

Shouts sounded as people tried to barter for items and the occasional 'Help thief!' sounded, but no one seemed to care.

"There sure are a lot of people here Kura.." Ryou said, voice shaking as he moved closer to the tomb robber.

Bakura pet the smaller's hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry malak. I won't let you get lost.."

* * *

**Done! Happy Valentine's Day guys! :3 **

**REVIEW**


End file.
